The painfull truth
by namine-hikaru
Summary: Al is human and he and roy have to go on a trip for a year. but what if Ed's illness that he has gets too big and Riza takes him to the hospital only for roy and al to come back early and learn something big. oneshot and really sad


It was a nice sunny day, Roy and Al are going on a trip somewhere far away it's suppose to be a year long but and Al and Roy didn't want to go on it but unfortunately they have to.

Al was hugging Ed before he left, and Riza and Roy were doing the same. Roy mustang and Riza Hawkeye have been married for quit awhile and they adopted Ed and Al. they really like the happiness and never wanted it to end.

''Bye'' Al and Roy called out as they boarded the train and left.

''bye'' Ed and Riza called out to them.

Two weeks has passed and Roy and Al are doing there job diligently.

''I wonder how everyone is doing back home'' Al asked curiously

''I don't know probably having fun spending time with each other''

Roy answered bored with what he was doing

''yeah they probably are doing that'' Al answered smiling

''yeah maybe we should too on our brake''

Roy answered thinking brightly

''OK'' Al answered excitedly now

Roy was right with his guess but today just wasn't a very good day for others.

Riza has been spending time with Ed all right and they were having fun but it ended today

''Ed hey are you awake….ED'' Riza called but there was no answer. As she opened the door to Ed's bedroom there lying on the ground with only the dim light coming from out side shown in his room was an unconscious Ed.

''EDWARD'' Riza screamed as she ran to check to see if he was dead or not, luckily he wasn't. Riza ran to the phone and called the hospital.

Edward Elric has been sick ever since he got Al's body back. He never told anyone until eight months ago. He's been getting better it seemed but at the same time it will get worse it was confusing. He would cough up blood, throw it up, or fall into a coma sometimes but barely a coma. Edwards breathing would slow down and he would get weak in strength and fall to the ground coughing and it would lead to the fact that Ed was unable to breathe and pass out. No one knew exactly what was wrong with him.

Riza was scared as she waited for the doctors to come and tell her if Ed's ok. The only time Ed ever was on the ground in that state was when they first figured out about him being ill. It scared her to the bone.

''Riza''

''Yes doctor''

''he's all right but he needs to stay in the hospital''

''ok I understand thank you, can I see him''

''Yes go ahead''

''thank you''

Riza walked into the room to see Ed sitting up in the bed looking out the window. He turned to see who entered and smiled seeing it was Riza

''Hi Riza sorry for scaring you, it seems like im gonna be in the hospital now huh''

''yeah it seems like that and its ok I know you didn't mean to Ed''

''yeah it happen so fast that I had no chance to do anything''

''are you ok''

''huh yeah of course…it just seems that it's time''

''time for what''

''for it to begin, im sorry''

Riza never did find out what Ed meant because he would never tell but she eventually will.

It seemed like time flashed by as Riza came to visit Ed everyday around 6 pm since that's the time she got off of work.

It's been three months and Ed was unable to move his arms because he was too weak to. Everyday he would just sit in the bed looking out the window silently, but when someone came in and it was a visitor he would smile and say ''hi'' if it was a worker he would just sit there quietly and let them do what they came for.

Before Ed lost his ability to move his arms he transmuted a flower that looked like a rose and it shined with white glitter it seemed it was all over the rose. Ed said it was a comforting rose that he created with alchemy. It can sense a humans real feelings and it will comfort you when sad, wipe your tears away if you have any and will try to make you smile by moving in a funny way, it will even hug you, well try to anyway. Ed said he only has it out when he's really lonely and if not it will sleep in its bud but everyday it will be bloomed and out swaying in a funny way. Never once was it sleeping.

''It looks like my seven days of lonely is coming and im going down in flames''

''Ed what are you talking about''

''it's nothing you will fine out soon…very soon''

Riza was worried by what he meant by 'seven days of lonely' she didn't know what it meant but she had a bad feeling by the way he said it

She can see the results of the illness all over him. She takes him outside all the time especially on weekends because she doesn't have work so he gets to be outside all day but he has to be in a wheelchair. Even though he goes outside all the time he's always a pale white and only pale white and she knows that's a bad sign.

And she was right. Because seven days later…she saw a terrible sight that made her drop o to her knees and cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later Al and Roy came back running to the house

''I can't wait to see Riza and Brother, I have a lot to tell them especially all the cool stuff we did and I really missed brother'' Al said as he finally opened the door and called out to Ed and Riza

''Al…Roy hey'' Riza said calmly and a little sad trying to hide it as she saw there happy faces

''Hey Riza, something wrong'' Roy asked a little worried as he kissed her

''where's brother is he in his room studying again'' Al said starting to walk to Ed's room

''no Al, Ed's not here I was just about to go see him'' Riza said grabbing an umbrella already knowing its going to rain but a little bit more today with what's about to happen

''Ok lets go I have a lot to tell him'' Al said as he started for the door

When they got to a cemetery Al and Roy were confused about what's going on…

That was until Riza stopped in front of a tomb stone that read EDWARD ELRIC AGE 15

Al immediately dropped to his knees and Roy followed suit

''No…NO NOT BROTHER NO'' Al screamed with tears streaming down his face and right when the rain fell the tears all fell too

''w-when did this happen Riza'' Roy asked still shocked and not afraid to show the tears

''Three days ago…and never once did the sun shine when he died and yet he said god hates him'' Riza said sadly 'seven days of lonely…I finally understand Ed just like you said I would'

Al was crying and crying his heart out, he crawled over to the grave tone and hugged it as he cried.

''WHY, WHY DIDN'T ANYONE CALL AND TELL US'' Al screamed

''because Al he told me not to…'' Riza said as she explained that say…

''_Im gonna call Al and Roy to tell them what's going here'' Riza said as she got up to call_

''_Riza…'' Ed said as he stooped her from calling_

''_Yes Ed what's Wrong'' Riza asked_

''_Don't tell them…''Ed said as he looked out the window._

''_but why'' Riza asked wondering why Ed doesn't want them to know his condition_

''_Because their probably having fun and I shouldn't ruin it for this, and there doing work they need to concentrate on that. Besides there's nothing anyone can do and they don't need to worry. This world only goes in one cycle and they must follow the flow, you can't change it. And besides'' Ed turned to smile at Riza ''they'll find out on there own so why not let them find out then.''_

_Riza only stood there looking at him sadly, but understanding so she just sat back down and looked at him._

Al just sat there in the rain crying and now crying more by his brother's words.

Roy couldn't believe this is happening, he wishes this was only a bad dream but he knows it's not…it's reality and it hurts like hell.

''Al…Roy…there's one more thing…Ed wanted me to tell you…'' Riza said slowly knowing it's going to hurt Al, and Roy too

Riza began slowly

_Ed was looking out the window like he usually did_

''_Riza…can you do me a favor'' Ed said sadly_

''_what is it Ed''_

''_Can you tell Al im sorry, that I lied, I broke my promise…im not going to see him when he comes back…and that I love him and daddy Roy''_

''…_Yes…yes I will''_

''_thank you mommy Riza, I love you too''_

''_I love you too Ed''_

_The next day…Ed was dead_

Al and Roy looked down.

Ed and Al made a promise to not lie to each other after they found out that Ed was hiding his sickness and lying about things.

Al looked up at the sky and started to scream at the sky…but it was probably at SOME ONE else

''I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM, BUT NOW YOUR SAD, NOW YOU CARE AFTER HE'S GONE, WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY WHY, WHY HIM MY ONLY BROTHER IS IT A SIN TO FINALLY BE HAPPY IS IT, ANSWER ME'' Al was crying so hard that it was heart braking to hear.

Riza walked over to put her umbrella under Al but he didn't want it. He wanted to be under the rain…just like his brother is

''Come on Al lets go home it's late and it's raining''

''NO I wanna be here I don't want to go home, NOT WITHOUT BROTHER''

It was heart braking to hear those words…knowing he's probably gonna stay at that spot until he dies….

Roy walked over and picked him up and started carrying him away ''we can come back and visit tomorrow…im sure he doesn't want you to get sick…'' Roy said trying not to choke on tears

Riza walked over to the grave and set the comfort rose on top of it

''im pretty sure you would like some company huh Ed'' Riza said as she saw how the rose started to sway in a funny way as they all walked away

''it looks like he's still sad…'' Riza said

''after all Ed did say that it can even sense a spirits feelings…'' Riza smiled a little through the tears

''yeah…'' it was the only thing Roy could say as he started to walk home carrying Al

''brother…I love you'' Al said as he watched the grave that's his brothers grave began to disappear from sight.

At home Al wasn't hungry, no one was…

Al went up to Ed's bedroom after hearing what all happen while they were gone From Riza with Roy.

He went to Ed's bed and lied there hugging one of Ed's pillows.

He used to always come in Ed's bed with him to sleep there just because he wanted to be with him, Ed would always smile and wrap his arms around him and lie down to sleep with Al in his arms.

''I'll jut use this pillow for you brother…I can still feel your presence…and I can remember your smile…the pillow I can use to hug…so its like you're here now…I love you brother and I miss you…but I will tell you everything tomorrow…you will come back right brother…what am I saying im sure your already here…'' Al just lied there hugging the pillow thinking of his brother's smile.

Roy and Riza watched and listened from the door they were crying even harder now…

''Poor Al…''

''It's all right…''

''What do you mean he just lost his brother''

''no he didn't…I can see him lying in the bed hugging Al like he always does…and im sure Al can too'' Roy said smiling with the tears falling down his cheeks.

''yeah…I can too now, and he just turned to smile at us and went to sleep with his head on top of Al's'' Riza smiled and wiped her tears away

''yeah he just did''

''Then why are we crying''

''because were relieved he's still with us''

''I can live with that answer''

''we all can''

And with that said…Roy and Riza went to sleep with a little bit of happiness in there hearts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a sad dream I had and I just wanted to share it with you all, it made me cry when I had it and when I wrote it.

Here some song lyrics that went well with this giant one shot

It's from I NINE

The song is SEVEN DAYS OF LONELY

Ohh

I got a call today

At 3 AM

It's what you didn't say that told me I'd get hurt again.

So I hung up the phone

And I screamed out loud

I felt so alone, I should had said the things I'm thinking now

Ohh never thought it would be so hard to let you go

Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I can't forget

It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends

When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in

God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.

(The seven days of lonely, yeah)

Oh it's deafening

The bitter truth

I'm doing everything for the first time again without you

I pretend I'm ok

But it aches inside

There's got to be a way that's better then just getting by

Ohh never thought it be so hard to let you go

Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I can't forget

It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends

When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in

God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.

My heart is speeding up and slowing down to know I know it's over, it's over

And can you die of heartbreak to die for love lost young I pray to find it again, oh again

Got a call today

At 3 AM

It's what you didn't say that hurts again

Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I can't forget

It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends

When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in

God I wish you could hold me

Through the seven days of lonely

Through the seven days of lonely

Through the seven days of lonely

Through the seven days of lonely

Ohhhhhh


End file.
